


Time and Time Again

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Community: drabble_zone, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It should have been a fresh start, but there was something they should have known.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Kudos: 4





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Zone](https://drabble-zone.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #224 'Making a fresh start'.

It was supposed to be a fresh start.

They were now both free to start a new chapter in life.

They no longer had to feel guilty.

But buying a house together, and moving away, it did not erase their previous lives.

It did not erase the people or the emotions.

It should have been a fresh start, but there was something they should have known.

Something they had been reminded of, time and time again.

Every time someone had brought up the war.

The things they had done, the things they had seen.

You can never escape your past.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
